


В двух словах об Урахаре Киске

by Firizi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попробуйте описать Урахару двумя словами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В двух словах об Урахаре Киске

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prokopyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/gifts).



Деревянные гэта, на которых в нынешние времена устоять может не каждый, и полосатая шляпа прямиком из магазинов с купальниками и солнцезащитными средствами.  
Чудаковатая трость, которая стучит погромче проклятых гэта, и широкий веер словно бы стащенный из традиционных музеев.  
Тягучие, плавные движения, достойные храмовой танцовщицы, и острый, прозрачный как стеклянные иглы, взгляд.  
Попробуйте описать Урахару двумя словами - у вас все равно ничего не выйдет.   
Куросаки пытался, ломал язык несгибаемыми, неприятными конструкциями, и все равно не получалось. Два слова - слишком мало для Урахары.  
Он не держится в этих рамках, взрывается электрическими вспышками, расходится трезубцами молний, громыхает ночной грозой. И все это в тишине, каждый звук накрыт толстым слоем мутной воды.  
Впрочем, всегда можно рискнуть и произнести лишь его имя, глубокое, как чан с ведьмовским варевом. Такое же густое, покачивающееся мерными волнами, распускающее по позвоночнику короткие разряды мурашек.   
Урахара Киске. Знающий человек всегда поймет, что скрыто именно за _этими_ двумя словами.  
Знающий человек никогда не сунется к Урахаре Киске без жизненно важного повода.   
Куросаки же приходит постоянно.   
В те дни, когда непоседливый и неверный мир с привычной усмешкой на губах накрывает Каракуру да и все остальные измерения целиком, раскачивается на телефонных проводах и кабелях всемирной паутины. В те дни, когда благополучие играет на детских площадках и в торговых центрах с таким видом, словно всегда тут было и никогда не сбегало, не пряталось в норы, спасая ошметки своей щедрости. И особенно часто в те дни, когда пресловутое чутье звенит тугим комком эмоций и ощущений, когда все вокруг дрожит от напряжения, от предчувствия скорой битвы. А возможно и смерти.  
В такие дни Куросаки приходит даже не к Урахаре. Он приходит к ступенькам его магазина, он именно с потертыми досками хочет побыть наедине, впитать в себя их спокойствие и беззаботность.   
А то, что к ступенькам прилагается хозяин магазина... Это так, приятное дополнение.  
Особенно приятное, когда этот хозяин все-таки закрывает, откладывает в сторону свой веер, прекращает размахивать им по поводу и без.  
Признаться честно, в какой-то момент Ичиго даже подумывал всерьез заняться изучением языка этой хреновины. Ведь не зря же когда-то посвящали годы тому, чтобы научиться изъясняться с помощью веера, правильно использовать его возможности. Да, Ичиго верил, что Урахара веером машет не просто так. Когда-то.  
Сейчас он понимает, что веером Урахара прикрывается. Тупо прикрывается, не больше, не меньше.  
Сейчас он сидит на ступенях, ведущих в магазин, и смотрит на то, как Джинта носится по двору, пытаясь догнать Уруру. За те восемь минут, что Куросаки здесь находится, он ничуть не преуспел в этом деле, зато юркая девчонка умудрилась уже дважды перескочить препятствие, об которое Джинта спотыкается, растягиваясь на земле. Парень громко рычит, ругается и проклинает несчастный ящик. Ящик отвечает ему взаимностью, треща и громыхая чем-то явно хрупким.  
\- О, Куросаки-сан, добро пожаловать!  
Хозяин магазинчика появляется тихо, но не неожиданно. Ичиго поворачивает голову, смотрит снизу вверх, щурясь в темноту коридора, чтобы разглядеть шагающего навстречу мужчину.  
Уруру громко взвизгивает, загнанная в угол, и Тессай, наконец, отлипает от ворот, чтобы восстановить справедливость. А Урахара присаживается рядом с гостем, сгибая длинные костлявые ноги в коленях, и обмахивается своим любимым веером.   
Куросаки косится пытливо, выхватывает из этого шебуршания еще незажившую царапину на большом пальце, прямо возле коротко остриженного ногтя, изгвазданный в колючую щетину подбородок, улыбающиеся губы с тонкой трещинкой посередине, по-волчьему серый, внимательный взгляд. Ичиго улыбается - скорее даже просто хмыкает - и снова смотрит прямо, на небольшой ухоженный двор, на то, как Тессай наказывает Джинту.  
Попробуйте описать Урахару Киске двумя словами.  
Попробуйте назвать его "мой Киске". Сложно?   
А Ичиго пробует. И ему нравится. 


End file.
